trillionfandomcom-20200214-history
Levia
Official Description The Overlord who holds the Crest of Envy, and Zeabolos’ childhood friend. In the presence of others, she calls Zeabolos “Great Overlord” and maintains a respectful distance. When the two are alone, however, she calls him by name and fawns over him to no end. She despises Trillion from the bottom of her heart for taking Zeabolos’ life, and that feeling impels her to fight it. When Zeabolos seems to be having a fun conversation with someone else, she will silently radiate intense hostility towards the other person. Personality Levia is displayed to have unwavering blind loyalty towards Zeabolos and would do anything he asks with joy. However, staying true to her crest's nature, she easily gets jealous when Zeabolos enjoys his time with other people. Despite her prim and proper attitude however, she quickly gets flustered whenever Zeabolos compliments her and gets near her. She also shows a somewhat ditzy side during a scene when she makes sandwiches for Zeabolos; she, out of her thoughtfulness for Zeabolos, puts nutritious ingredients in the sandwiches regardless of its taste and effects on the stomach, making the Great Overlord comically look for a toilet afterwards. Favorite Gifts Each gift shows an event the first time it's given to Levia and the player receives 1,000,000 affection points and 25% heart points. *White Hair Accessory *Demon Macaron Present listing Character Route Ending In her character route's ending, when it is Levia's turn to defeat Trillion, after a successful final blow on Trillion, she was transported back into the Underworld, as promised, she is entitled as the new Great Overlord, everyone cheered for her victory, so did Zeabolos as he also greeted her goodbye, much to her confusion, Zeabolos has announced the contract he and Faust made, much to everyone's surprise. He assures them that he agrees to her contract willingly for her help, he orders them not to follow, his last order as Great Overlord. In the room, Faust and Zeabolos have what they think will be their one last talk, until Levia intrudes in, denying his orders, she won't try to stop Faust's cotrac, but rather, find an alternative. She shows them the now, useless Ring of Tyrant and suggest half of her soul and those of Zeabolos, so that they both can stay alive, for she cannot let Zeabolos go for she loves him, Zeabolos feels the same way, Faust agrees and does so, successfully, it worked. Years passed, Zeabolos is talking to Baphonet about some of the deeds he has done, 3 of his maidens informs Zeabolos that Levia has been in her room for weeks and has not come out, suggesting that she might be sick, worried for Levia, Zeabolos rushes to her room, only for her to jump in frontof him, in truth, she's trying to lure him into her room so that she can be with him alone, she and Zeabolos simply remain in her room, bonding to one another. Gallery Levia_Screenshot(5).jpg Hot Springs & Levia.png|In the Hot Springs Trillion(AllCharacters).jpg|with Ruche, Levia, Fegor, Mammon,and Perpell Levia small picture.png Trillion(AllCharacters).jpg|with Ruche, Levia, Fegor, Mammon,and Perpell Trillion True Ending Epilogue.png 2016-11-26-221906.jpg 2016-11-26-221913.jpg 2016-11-27-161943.jpg|Levia's Final Blow LeviaoverZeabolos.jpg|Levia over Zeabolos in her "Alternative Ending" Ashmedia fegor levia mammon perpell and others makai shin trillion drawn by nanameda kei 328ef1ab3eb50d90f24922a22904fb7f.jpg|Levia, Perpell, Mammon, Ruche, Ashmedia, and Fegor in the developer's fanart of the game's release date Category:Characters Category:Female Characters